


Tattered

by hana_ginkawa



Series: The Miko and The Taiyoukai [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Introspection, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: This is a oneshot drabble that is set after Sesshoumaru gets injured by Tessaiga and is found by Rin who tries to help him. Implied SessKag at end.





	Tattered

Tattered.

Broken and battered, torn. Lost among the trees, found among the leaves. Ripped, stolen, taken, thrashed. Bleeding, lifeless, she lay.

It wasn't as if he hadn't seen such before. He had been the orchestrator of such damage many times over. Many times he had broken and left for dead those who opposed him. What affected him about this death?

It was wrong. To see this girl whose toothy grin answered his questions dead, changed something within him.

Like her, he became tattered, torn, broken and bleeding. He would patch himself up the best he could, no one more the wiser. Hidden inside his fierce exterior, would be the catalyst to his life. He would never be the same.

If only he could hear the angels sing, and the devils cry.

A great warrior gained, and lost.

No longer aimlessly wandering, no longer wondering why his half-brother deserved such, and why he didn't.

It was simple really, but incredibly complicated. He had been harsh, still was, but inside, twinges of regret would surface like ripples upon a still pond. It would be one such day when he discovered human love when the ripples would reach the shore.

And not just any human love, the love of a child. The faithful, believing, never dying love of a child.

A love that would touch him as his mother's had not, as his father's had for Inuyasha. The love he had never known.

It expanded soon. A pull called affection would tug his heart when dealing with his asshole brother. He would stop his stupidity, curb his rashness, punish his indiscretions.

He would bring the girl who had so torn his world apart to visit her kitsune friend and his surrogate mother.

A mother he found he wished he could have had.

It was disturbing to him to be tattered once with the death of a girl. But to be torn again because of another caused an even greater tear to appear in his psyche. Affection born of her care for his child steadily grew into something that threw everything he knew down cascading waterfalls, ending in a pool still with peace.

A peace he had never known. A peace that he had to be shredded to find.

And that began with her cradling the girl in trembling arms, begging for the safety of a troubled boy.

It all began with a tattered girl and it would all begin again with a miko.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
